Nahuala
The Nahual (also known as''' La Nahuala''' in disguised/possessed form) is a powerful evil monstrous entity and the titular main antagonists of the Mexican animated film made by Animex Producciones La Leyenda de la Nahuala. Years ago hat took over the body of a cook woman, so carry out the plan sacrifice 3 pure young souls, so reigning in the world of mortals and becoming unstoppable powerfully in Puebla. She is voiced by Mexican actress Ofelia Medina. Background Past History His origins were never revealed, however, at the beginning of the story, Nando San Juan told his brother that the witch (transformed into a canine) was looking for human bodies to possess the most indicated, thus completing the phase of their ritual, being eternal to enslave the spirits and kill the citizens of Puebla. It follows that this witch, has belonged to a clan of Nahuales since ancient times, because according to his own words, said in the ritual, name others of his ancestors and seemed to indicate that they served the goddess Meztli. Manor Tragedy A long time ago in the mansion called The Old Manor (La Vieja Casona), an evil being of darkness took the body of a kind, innocent cook woman, who was mother and little Santos Machorro and that was when unleashed chaos inside the property, cursing wing family Villavicencio in the Night of the Dead (Noche de los Muertos), so knowing that within the home waited wing now renamed The Nahuala, being by sacrificing innocent souls to 3 with the Medallion of Miquiztli. At that moment, Toñita San Juan managed to escape alive from the mansion, unfortunately leaving Xóchitl Ahuactzin and Teodora Villavicencio as wandering spirits. Outside the priest Friar Godofredo and aztec sorcerers, they fought the monster with the crucifix and the skull of Tezcatlipoca, limiting their powers with the mirror that reflects it. Thus, his only exit was to unite with the property, seizing it until the comming "new fire". consequently they sealed the place with planks and red marks, forbidding the passage so that no one would suffer the same fate of being murdered. Next to a heartbroken sobbing Machorro for his lost mother, so the place would be cursed for life until this day. In representation of this macabre event, they named the crossing that leads to the mansion as the "Calle de la Nahuala", because it is there where it appears to collect the lives of residents in Puebla. New Fire 52 years later the story was told as soon as the generations passed, but Toñita San Juan and Friar Godofredo had preferred not to give clues to the subject, forgetting everything that happened in that enchanted place, while many asteged to see things out of the ordinary. Nando in nowadays tells his brother Leo, stories referring to Nahuala to scare him, even make him believe that he becomes the well-known "old woman" who attends the Convent Temple of San Francisco, waiting to capture him. When Leo San Juan was sent to deliver a custom sweets and candies, was surprised by his prankster brother, Nando, continuing scaring with the legends of the Nahuala, deciding to delve into the entrance of "The Old Manor" to be finally kidnapped. When Leo decided bravely to enter through a small door, access not rest until to save his beloved brother. After moments of misfortune with guests of the mansion, finally the young Leo encounters face to face with Nahuala and this tries to convince him to abandon hopes of rescuing Nando, but Leo was not intimidated by the threats of ruthless witch. Unexpectedly Nahuala would attack the boy between the mirrors in which was reflected. Elsewhere the father Friar Godofredo had been kidnapped by Santos whose aim was to avenge the disappearance of his mother after the events of 1755, so had captive sure not to interfere in their plans. Leo falling into a secret passage in which would lead to the last upper floor of the mansion, which surprisingly was captured by the Nahuala and would have prepared for the ritual. It's time for the spell Toñita see that his two grandchildren do not return home for hours, and with the active popocatepetl volcano, he got the impression that captives by the wicked witch, and those signs indicated that that same day is "new fire" again. The Grandma and Dionisia they came to rescue the brothers San Juan, entering by the force on the manor, but was also knocked out by Santos wing mercy of Nahuala. The full moon reflecting its light the main hall, the Nahuala is prepares to conclude his ritual, luckily the air balloon Friar Godofredo completely blocks the light caused by the moon, in the interference "The Priest" faces Santos a tough battle after the two fall dying by the rays of the Nahuala and being to be betrayed Santos, telling him all these years was not the spirit of his mother, but he had taken his way to learn that the son of this woman was full of resentment, using as its accomplice and complete the mission to bring an important member of the San Juan. Recovering from the hard confrontation kept surrendering to anything, it Nando distracts wing beast with the "Miquiztli Medallion" and throws wings hands of Leo which makes use of this with the mysterious amulet named "Skull of Tezcatlipoca" given by Godofredo combining their powers reverses the curse Nahuala of turning it into stone and releasing all souls tormented by it. Other Appearances La Leyenda de la Llorona & Las Momias de Guanajuato The Nahuala does not appear at any moment, but at the beginning of the film can be seen momentarily without having relevant appearance. Is mentioned in several times by Leo San Juan assuming that the beast was not so much worse than same La Llorona. Again the Nahuala does not return in this third installment of the film, being mentioned by several characters after the adventures lived by Leo San Juan. Also made a cameo in the vision of the shaman's Tzulik with La Llorona. La Leyenda de la Nahuala: Theatre 2015 As in the movie, the Nahuala fulfills the same role of antagonist and its appearance is more changed, similar to that of a dark wolf and dressing with a simple hood. The other legends that Leo San Juan has faced, also mention them, although it is she who is mainly referred to by the choristers, in the song of the final act. Leo and Nando they tell their story of how they took over the house, describing the events that take place after 8 o'clock at night. El Chupacabras & El Charro Negro In La Leyenda del Chupacabras nobody is referring to it, but it is present in the opening song, seeing stalking the Manor. In La Leyenda del Charro Negro it was only named by Leo San Juan, telling to Charro of those who fought and of what would be able to recover the Beatriz soul, without accepting a deal with it. One of the objects scattered in the "Black Fair" by the Charro, was nothing more than the Miquiztli Medallion (possession that was in the hands by Nahuala in the first movie), guarded by a Caterpillar Woman. Attributes Personality For all intents and purposes, Nahuala was very ruthless. She had no care for anyone but herself, she had no qualms with using people as slaves and murdering even children. She showed absolutely no remorse for her vile actions in the murders of Xóchitl and Teodora Villavicencio, with her only real regret being not killing Toñita San Juan once and for all. Nahuala is a master manipulator, she was able to manipulate Santos Machorro into being he primary worker, doing much of the dirty work while she rested in the manor. Nahuala attempted to turn Leo against his brother, but his kind heart stalwart and he refused to turn his back on Nando. Appearance Similarly it is seen as a type of canine without skin on the body, with a red head, hairy on the back and two extensions that look like snake tails, and their eyes are purple. In his pointy ears he uses gold-pierced hoops, occupying some bracelets of the same material, around the neck they decorate a pile of orange artificial feathers with yellow, and others more from behind, but these are autentical. This would be known as the animal form of Nahuala. Its humanoid appearance has the aspect related to a jaguar with orange skin, slim body, bright red eyes and claws with elongated fingers. In his clothing he has gold bracelets, the same feathers and rings as in his previous form, although now she walks with a few tattered skirts, without her feet showing. By having Mrs. Machorro's body she shows her medallion, and in the decades that are passing her clothing is deteriorated, putting on a rosy brown tone poncho, a transparent violet veil, golden bracelets and pendants. In its physical aspect it indicates traces of old age, its hair is in a ragged and disordered state. Quotes Gallery Images Nahuala_entrance.png|Nahuala in the foot of the entrance to the Old Manor, at the movie prologue. Nahuala_and_miss_machorro.png|La Nahuala in his "animal form", waiting to take the body of the Villavicencio's cook and continue with the next step of her plan. Nahuala_costume.jpg|Costume of Nahuala in movie premiere. Nahuala_old_desing.jpg|Nahuala's scrapped design. Nahuala_nando.png|La Nahuala talking to Leo from a painting that quits saving Nando and leaving for his own good. Nahuala_slaps_santos.png|Nahuala slapping Santos Nahuala_and_leo.png|Nahuala cornering Leo nahuala evil grin.png|Nahuala evil grin. nahuala evil laugh.png|Nahuala's evil laugh. nahuala rising the power.png|La Nahuala's rise to power. Nahuala_teeth.png|La Nahuala's scary teeth. nahual breakdown.png|La Nahuala's breakdown. nahual angry stare.png|Nahuala's evil stare. Nahuala_death.png|La Nahuala's petrification. Videos ¡La Nahuala se apodera de la casona! Clip de La Leyenda De La Nahuala Leo San Juan se enfrenta a la Nahuala Trivia *Is not entirely clear, what legend of La Nahuala would be based on unlike the others, because there have been many stories and testimonies about the appearance of Nahuales in towns including Puebla city. *It is possible that after their petrification, continue as a statue on the high floor of Old Manor. *Along with El Charro Negro, they are the only main antagonists who show no goodness in them, being the most evil and dangerous until their defeat. *In the production house of Animex, they are usually called "Nahuala Producciones" in honor of the success of the movie in which debut this antagonist. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Summoners Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Master of Hero Category:Bogeymen Category:Greedy Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Posthumous Category:Hegemony Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Animals Category:Egotist Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cannibals